


The Missing Man

by zafiro



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009 film)
Genre: Alternate Universe Star Trek, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiro/pseuds/zafiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nero prepares to destroy Vulcan he realizes that something is not quite right with the crew of the enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Man

 

 

After Captain Pike introduces himself Nero recognizes Spock almost immediately, it is imposible not to.

He will never forget that vulcan liar and his despicable Federation that caused the death of his loved ones and the death of the families of all of his crew. 

His ship is drilling on Vulcan's core, soon it will be destroyed.

Everything's ready, but, there is something.

Something in front of him doesn't look quite _right_.

All the officers in the image, though young, are pretty recognizable, but someone is missing, one of the most important figures.

 

"Where is Kirk?" he asks, and he can see how his question affects them. He is not an expert on humans, but the only facial expression he can recognize on their faces is, confusion.

"Are you hiding him?, Where is your dear Captain, Spock?" he reclaims with harshness.

 

There is a couple of seconds of silence, then.

 

"Could you be more specific? The only notable Captain with that last name is Captain George Kirk who passed away twenty-three years ago on the spaceship U.S.S. Kelvin in an encounter with a phenomenon of unknown... " begins to recount Spock. 

"No!" he denies angrily "I am not talking about that man! Where is James Tiberius Kirk!? He should be here! He should be seeing this!"

"That person is not a passenger on this ship. I inform you that there is not officer or cadet with that name" answers Spock impassible. Perhaps, there is a touch of curiosity on his voice.

 

Nero feels as if everything stops for a second. He wants to scream, he wants to cry, he wants to throw himself to the floor on his knees and he also wants  to destroy everything near him because... It just can't be possible. It just can't. Everyone knows Kirk is the Captain. It is a constant, an impossible to change _fact_ of the universe. How could there be an Enterprise without Kirk? How is this possible?

That simply can _not_ be true.

Captain Kirk was absolutely a man of the Federation.

 

"But... What about another ship? On earth? Surely he must be there" he asks, almost desperate to be given an affirmative answer.

"Why do you search for that person?" intercedes Pike, his face, almost like a vulcan, doesn't show any expression.

 

He doesn't know why Captain Kirk absence has disturbed him so.

To see Spock without a figure so radiant and prominent like Kirk next to him is unsettling.

And Spock, this Spock... 

Nero observes with particular attention the young Spock in front of him and he can't identify any of the traits that made him despise Ambassador Spock so much, even before Romulan was destroyed. 

There is no security, no arrogance, no calmness, even the way he presents himself and stands on attention is different.

Comparing the two of them, the young with the ambassador... is like trying to compare a polished diamond with an unrefined piece of coal.

 

"You are... nothing but a ghastly shadow of the man I hate. A pathetic and crude distorted reflection of the man you could have become. Is this the only thing you can amount to be Spock, without your Captain at your side?"

 

Everyone on the image looks taken back and bewildered. Their young and soft faces reflect only innocence. They look lost and is more than obvious they don't know what to make of the situation.

 

He tries, by the _Gods_ , he actually does tries. But Nero can't make himself hate all this strangers. 

 

He sees their faces but he can't find anything familiar about them, he can't recognize any of them, not even Spock.

 

For Nero, is obvious the why.

 

"Captain Pike, _where_ is James T. Kirk?"

 

The man hesitates but answers carefully, measuring his words.

 

"Young Mr. Kirk had a difficult childhood, beginning with the lost of his father, the Captain George Kirk on the U.S.S. Kelvin spaceship the day he was born, as far as I know, he left home little less than six years ago and nobody knows what became of him"

 

Nero feels the beginning of a headache coming up, apparently, he, entirely by himself, has ruined his own plans when he had destroyed the spaceship Kelvin that day when they emerged from the future. Mentally, he curses whoever god is in charge of time.

 

He wants his revenge, he needs it even if only to honor his wife and his son. And he will have it.

 

"I recommend you Mr. Spock, to do something about your home planet, it appears it's inevitable destruction is programmed for the next five minutes" he says, with a vicious smirk on his face that gets even bigger when he watches Spock tense, whisper quickly with some of the others officials and exit running the command room "And Captain Pike, you have three months to find me James Tiberius Kirk or I will make Earth suffer the same destiny as Vulcan"

"Are you crazy? You wants us to find a man who has been missing for six years on only three months? He could be anywhere on the universe!"

"Ohh, yes! " answers Nero "That man has the stars on his veins! He must be somewhere with access to space, and wherever that man is I am sure something magnificent must be happening. Wherever he has been, he will have surely left his mark. Three months Captain, or I will make Earth vanish, and behind it, all the Federation planets on the universe. I have **not** traveled trough _time_ and _space_ to have an incomplete revenge"

 

Nero cuts the communications and gives the order to throw the red matter on the planet and leave. He will first make sure to destroy Vulcan and then he will dedicate himself to await for the _true_ crew of the Enterprise.

 

He can't wait to see the changes Kirk will make on the crew and Spock. They will find him and Kirk will turn them on what they should have been and Nero will finally be able to hate them as it should be, as it must be.

 

Then, he will have true revenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, Jim left home instead of staying, and so, Pike never met him at the bar and never threw the challenge that convinced Jim to enter Starfleet.


End file.
